


Nashville Skyline Rag

by apodiopsys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/F, sports inneundo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apodiopsys/pseuds/apodiopsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel meets Genevieve for the first time. She's a little bit <i>more</i> than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nashville Skyline Rag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



From the way that Jensen has been talking her up, Danneel is half expecting Genevieve to be the female resurection of Jesus or something when she meets her. And even then, she meets her half on accident, actually just visiting Jensen on set. She's waiting in his chair while him and Jared film a scene, slouching and sucking down a smoothie that Robert was nice enough to offer. 

They way it goes is, one second she isn't there, and the next she is, like she's some sneaky little brunette ninja. Danneel nearly falls out of her seat she's so absorbed in watching the scene (in which there are a lot of feelings go around because apparently Sam has been sleeping with Ruby or something and now he's telling Dean) when there's a soft voice to her left going, "Oh, you've got to be Danneel!" 

She jumps, holding her hand over her heart as she looks over at the girl. "Jesus," Danneel says, quietly, so the cameras don't pick up on her voice. "You scared the shit out of me." 

"Sorry!" Her smile is apologetic, genuine. "I'm Genevieve, I play Ruby, now... Jensen probably told you?" 

Danneel smiles back at her, relaxing back into the seat. "Oh, yeah. He says you're really good. Apparently Jared's taken a shining to you too." She arches an eyebrow, glancing over in the direction of the boys. Genevieve follows her gaze, blinking for a second before it slides back to her. 

"Sure," Genevieve says. "He's really nice. Very sweet."

Looking between them - from Genevieve and then over to where Jared and Jensen are on set - she realizes how small she is. The thought of her standing next to Jared is almost comical. The other girl catches an amused smile on her face, and her eyebrows bunch together. "What?" 

"Hm?" Danneel looks at her, and then, "Oh. Oh, nothing. I just thought of something funny." 

Genevieve gives her a long look, and for one moment it's like she's undressing her with her eyes. Danneel shifts in her seat, not sure if she's uncomfortable or self-conscious under her gaze. "I take it you don't like Jared then?" There's another long look, although this time it's less undressing and more considering, like she's wondering if Danneel should be allowed to know the answer.

"I mean, I do _like_ him. Just, not like that." There's a pause where she hesitates. "I don't really bat for that team." 

There isn't even any undertone to that, just a simple informational sentence. All the same, Danneel feels something tighten in her chest, and she leans forwards a little in her seat. "Oh yeah?" She feels like doing something dangerous. She feels reckless, and in that moment she doesn't care that her boyfriend is on a set, literally ten seconds walk away. "I swing my bat both ways." She's positive that Genevieve was checking her out. She knows what she's looked like, dressed up with the intentions of getting Jensen alone so they could christen his trailer but... now? 

Her plans might have been changed. 

Laughing, Genevieve takes a step forwards, left hand curling loosely around the chair's arm. "Any preference to which team you're batting for?" she asks in a low, breathy voice. 

"Home team," Danneel says, and then glances over her shoulder to where Jensen is working. "But don't tell my boyfriend." 

She laughs louder, moving her hand to brush a hair out of Danneel's eyes. "So I've been given a temporary trailer, and they won't be done for a while." And this, this is the point that Danneel could back out, where she could sit here and wait and be good. If Genevieve is this good as herself, she must be every inch and more of what Jensen has put her to being Ruby. "If you wanted to watch a game or something." 

Danneel laughs. She nods. Feeling brave, she leans forwards and presses a lingering kiss to Genevieve's lips, and she says, "Lead the way."

  
[ ](http://fyeahcorteseharris.tumblr.com/post/4260421869)   



End file.
